<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 15: Tori’s Internship by ApprenticeJ702</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779587">My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 15: Tori’s Internship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702'>ApprenticeJ702</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 15: Tori’s Internship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TORI’S POV<br/>Me and Aizawa sprang across from rooftop to rooftop, the sun shining above us. Normally my teacher does these kinds of patrols at night so as not to be seen, but this time was the exception since I was interning with him. I tried to tell him I prefer the night since my quirk but he insisted on doing at least one patrol during the day so I could get an idea of working daytime operations. I knew there was no convincing him otherwise so I went along with it. We stopped on the rooftop of a small office building for a break. “You know I can keep going right? I’m perfectly fine.” I tried to tell him but Eraserhead wasn’t having any of it “I’m the one you’re interning with so I’m the boss, and the boss says take a breather before you push yourself too hard.” I gave a defeated sigh and took a seat next to him as he handed me a small water bottle from one of his pouches. I took it but shoved it into one of my own pouches for later, I’m not exactly comfortable with showing my face around anyone even if he is my teacher. I looked down onto the street below as I saw dozens of busy people walking on the street below. Aizawa noticed my stare and asked “it’s strange isn’t it?” I looked back at him confused “to look down and see those people, they look like ants. But every last one of them we have to protect.” I looked back down to the people below and replied “not really, I’ve spent my fair share of time on rooftops, I’ve seen this view before. Although...I’ve never thought of it that way…” I got back up onto my feet and asked “so, break’s over?” “A bit eager are we?” I shrugged and he nodded and we continued to make our way across the rooftops.</p>
<p>As we made our way high above the streets of the city we heard an explosion go off nearby. “Could be a villain attack.” Aizawa quickly remarked “let’s check it out.” I gave a nod of approval and followed his lead. When we got to the scene I could see the explosion came from an Abstergo Industries building, smoke bellowed out of a smoking hole which a figure in a black trench coat and mask jumped out of and landed on one of the nearby buildings. “That’s got to be the perpetrator, let’s go.” Aizawa ran off as I stood looking towards the building <i>“this could be an operation...I have to be careful. If there are any-“<i> “Tori! Let’s go!” Aizawa broke my train of thought “right, sorry.” And I ran after him. We made our way across the street and chased after the masked figure who looked back to notice us giving chase. “Damn! More of you!? YOU WON’T TAKE ME ALIVE BASTARDS!” And a pinkish energy dagger formed in his hand, the villain’s quirk, and tossed it at the two of us, easily dodging out of the way of his attack. We continued to give chase and the figure tried to toss out another attack but Eraserhead shut him down with his quirk. “What the!?” Aizawa threw out his capture scarf but the figure dodged and started making his way up the sides of one of the buildings. <i>“Is he- no he doesn't look like one of them.”<i> I tossed one of my kunai at the masked man and managed to hit in the leg, slowing him down. Me and Eraserhead made our way up the building after him but when we reached the top I saw someone I was really hoping not to run into. Another figure had appeared and retrained the escaping man; this one wore black and blue robes with a hood, a blue metal mask, and had a katana strapped to the side of his belt. My heart skipped a beat and I quickly ducked out of sight before he could notice me. <i>“No! Why him!? Of all the assassins I could’ve run into why did it have to be him!?”<i></i></i></i></i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>AIZAWA’S POV<br/>“Shadow-Strike what are you doing?” I saw Tori duck behind cover as soon as I came onto the roof and I saw another figure on top of the man we were just chasing. <i>“A vigilante?”<i> The figure leaned down to the villain he had pinned to the ground “tell me what I want to know or else.” “I’m not telling you anything bastard!” “Fine then…” the vigilante drew his katana from his side “we do this the hard way then.” I tossed a line of my capture scarf at him but he stood up twirling his sword and deflected it away.  The figure looked to me with a steely gaze, still keeping his foot on the man beneath him, and spoke in a cold tone. “This does not concern you hero. leave now and you will not sustain any injuries.” “I think we both know I can’t do that.” He let out a disappointed sigh. “Why do people like you always get involved.” At that point the man he had pinned made a small energy knife with his quirk and attempted to stab the vigilante with only for him to deflect it with ease as he kicked him in the face, sending his mask flying. I used this opportunity to get in close and try to get a strike in only for him to dodge. He came in with a sword slash one after the other and I barely managed to dodged all of his attacks until one when his katana started to surge with electricity. <i>“His quirk!”<i> I quickly activated my eraser quirk and the energy from his sword faded and his attack hit the ground. The figure looked at his blade in confusion then looked at me. “So, I guess you are Eraserhead?” “You know who I am?” “I only know of you...the hero whose quirk is to disable others. It’s nice to put a face to the name.” I blinked, disabling my quirk and as my hair came down the electricity returned to his sword. “Ah, and It seems your hair is your tell.” <i>“He figured that out quickly. This guy’s smarter than he looks, and he’s a skilled fighter.”<i> “You truly were blessed with an amazing quirk, against any other opponent your power is unbeatable.” He twirled his sword in his hand and the electricity faded again as he pointed the blade to me. “Unfortunately for you, I don’t need my quirk to take you on.” I smirked “your overconfidence will be your downfall.” And I tossed out my capture scarf again but he caught it midair “and your foolishness will be yours.” He pulled me closer and went for a strike only for me to duck under the blade and go in for a kick which he in turn blocked. He went for a strike to the head but I caught the blade with my scarf and forced it to the ground. Just as I was about to strike he counted with an elbow to my face, twisting the blade around my scarf and pressing forward, forcing me against a nearby wall. I forced his blade to the side and kicked him in the chest, making him lose his grip on his blade and I went in for a kick. He blocked with his arm and as the hit connected he grabbed my leg throwing me back. <i>“He’s good, I'll give him that.”<i> He grabbed his sword off the ground and pointed at me again. “You were a worthy opponent Eraserhead. But unfortunately, our time is up.” I looked behind me to see the man he was interrogating slowly regaining his composure. He charged at me while I was off guard and slashed upward cutting the bridge of my goggles. <i>“Shit!”<i> I tried to counter attack but he threw dirt in my eyes blinding me.</i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>TORI’S POV<br/>I saw the assassin throw dirt into Aizawa’s face and charged the metal pieces on his gauntlets with electricity, punching him in the chest and stomach. When Aizawa was kneeling on the ground he grabbed him by the throat and surged enough electricity through him, knocking him unconscious. I was still hiding from his view. <i>“Damnit, damnit, dammit! Why did it have to be him!? Why did it have to be Shokku of all people!?”<i> The assassin that stood in front of me was none other than my older brother Shokku, quirk static shock, he can focus electricity through anything that can hold a charge like metal, water, etc, it drains his energy the more he uses it but he can recharge by resting or draining energy from electrical sources. He walked over to the man we were chasing, grabbing him from his coat and pinning him against the wall. “Now where were we?” I stood there in fear, I knew I needed to stop him but I couldn’t let him see me, if he saw even my eyes he’d recognize me instantly. <i>“Cmon Tori, THINK!”<i> I looked around and noticed the mask the guy in the trench coat was wearing. I looked back over to see if Shokku was paying attention but he was too focused on the one he was chasing. “Let’s try this again...where is Desmond Miles?” “I’m not telling you anything assassin!” Shokku let out a sigh “fine then, we have ways of making you talk.” And he punched the guy in the face, knocking him out. He put his hand up to his ear and said “Sean, it’s Shokku, I have the target. Bringing him in for interrogation now.” I saw my chance and leaped out from my hiding place grabbing the mask and tossing out a kunai at my brother as I slipped it on. Shokku caught the blade mid air and looked at me as I sat there frozen. “Impressive...I didn’t even notice you there.” <i>“Shit! Why did I do that!? I should’ve known he was gonna catch it!”<i> “And I see you wear our robes. So, you are a traitor working for the Templars?” I quickly shook my head no and he stared in confusion. “What’s wrong? Can’t you speak?” I shook my head again <i>“I can’t, he’ll recognize my voice in an instant!”<i> “Hm...so, you are with this hero then?” I nodded and Shokku threw the kunai to the ground “ah, I see now. Unfortunately for you I cannot allow you to interfere with my mission, even if it interferes with yours.” He started to walk away with his prisoner and I charged at him, drawing my short sword ready for a fight. I took a strike at him only for him to quickly draw his katana and parry. “So…the hard way it is then.” He dropped the Templar’s body to the ground and took a defensive stance as I did the same. Both of us waited for the other to make a move until Shokku flicked his wrist releasing his hidden blade. I knew what he was doing and I dodged as the blade shot out connected to a chain that Shokku grabbed and pulled back to it’s position. He launched at me with a flurry of strikes with his katana each time I parried until suddenly he backed off. “And with one move I am the victor.” <i>“What?”<i> I looked down to realize...he forced me into a puddle of water! I tried to move but he was too fast as he slammed his electrified hand into the water, sending volts of electricity through my body. My body smoked and I fell to the ground barely managing to keep myself conscious. I saw Shokku kneel down next to me, keeping himself in my eye view. <i>“No! He’s gonna take off my mask and see I’m alive! Shokku please don’t!”<i> But he made no attempts to finish me off, nor did he try to take off the mask, he just looked at me for a moment and then spoke. “You fought well brother.” And stood up walking over to his unconscious prisoner picking him up and then leaped off the building, disappearing from my view. <i>“Wait...d-did he know? No he would’ve said something...right?”<i> Shokku has always been a better assassin then me, and he’s extremely hard to read, so it’s hard to say whether he figured out who I was or not. Either way it didn’t matter, I was on the ground and my vision faded as I saw Aizawa starting to get up off the ground.</i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>END OF CHAPTER 15</i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>